<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wasn't there a vase there? by milkytheholy1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405754">Wasn't there a vase there?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1'>milkytheholy1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, ben schwartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Bad Luck, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “Reader has a super bad day and Ben gets home and she’s crying and he makes her feel better.”<br/>Requested by Sebruddo3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Schwartz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wasn't there a vase there?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, to put it simply, sucked. It sucked so much you wished you’d just stay in bed. Everything you tried to do today just went wrong. Every. Little. Thing. You woke up to an empty bed, Ben had gone away to tour and would be back today. You stared at the empty space beside you, imagining his black, fluffy hair sticking up in all directions and his award-winning smile. Your smile returned to it’s stationary line, while the glint in your eyes seemed to dim. You pulled yourself up and stared at the floor today’s the day, he’s coming home today and you’re going to clean this house before he gets back you thought to yourself.</p><p>With the anticipation of Ben coming home you began to get ready and get breakfast. Waltzing into the kitchen, you grabbed a bowl and went in search to find some cereal. Opening the cabinet was easier said than done, yeah sure sometimes it would get stuck but it was never usually this bad. Pulling on the handle caused the cabinet too much stress, as well as the person trying to open it, the handle sprung off causing you to fly back onto the floor. You stared at the handle you still possessed in your hand and cast your gaze back to the cabinet it once was joined to. “That’s fine.” You said allowed standing up steadily and dusting yourself off, you studied at the handle once more before placing it on the side with the intent to fix it later. You ruffled around for some cereal, picking up a box not noticing the hole in the bottom. You dragged yourself back to where you left the bowl and started to pour, stepping over to the fridge you heard a crunch. Looking down at your feet you saw a trail of cereal following you, you audibly groaned and went to sweep it up.</p><p>After breakfast, you decided to start cleaning the living room first and make your way through the house. Dusting would be a good place to start you thought, you moved over to the shelving unit you had in your shared New York apartment. You picked up a picture frame, dusting it before looking at it fondly. It was a picture Ben had taken of you both at the premiere for the Sonic movie, his face took up much of the bottom left corner while you stood behind him smiling wide. You placed the picture down carefully and carried on dusting. However, even dusting took a bad turn. You had somehow managed to knock over a vase that was teetering on the edge of the shelf ultimately leading it to topple, you brushed away the mistake and carried on cursing under your breath.</p><p>An hour later you proceeded to the bathroom, of course everything went wrong in there too. Where to begin? First off, you dropped your toothbrush into the toilet. Following that you accidentally drenched yourself with your shower that just so happened to turn on while you were cleaning it. And finally, when you went to clean all your dirty, white laundry you missed one red sock turning everything a light shade of pink; you wanted to scream luckily for you there were plenty of pillows nearby. why today of all days does it have to be so difficult? You questioned, you trudged your way to the bedroom a checklist in your mind:</p><p>Open the blinds</p><p>Make the bed</p><p>Hoover the carpet</p><p>Dust the draws</p><p>However, things didn’t go to plan something that was becoming a given at this point. Let’s see:</p><p>Open the blinds: blinds wouldn’t budge, had to use extreme force resulting in the blinds breaking.</p><p>Make the bed: actually, that was the only thing that went right.</p><p>Hoover the carpet: the hoover decided to just not work which never happens.</p><p>Dust the draws: knocking off multiple items some not being saved.</p><p>By the time everything was fixed and cleaned you laid face down on the couch in the living room, completely unaware of the things occurring around you. The door made a squeak and a rattle as Ben popped his head into the apartment, his gleeful expression surrendering when he was met with nothing. He observed his new surroundings: the darkroom, the sporadic candles over the apartment and the whispers of the t.v. He put down the Chinese food he brought with him for you both to share, he placed the bag down looking at the cabinet handle and looking around for its home.</p><p>Ben crept into the living room in fear that you might be asleep, even if it was only 7pm. However, Ben was met with a muffled cry, he rushed to your side immediately trying to lift you up. “Hey, hey, hey it’s okay. I’m here baby, I’m here What’s wrong?” he whispered thumbing away the tears that dribbled down your cheeks. “Ben” you responded, sniffling. He smiled while pulling you into a hug, his hands moved down to your waist to pull you impossibly closer. “I missed you” you spluttered, he smiled into your hair and pulled back to stare into your shimmering eyes “I missed you too.” Ben held your hands as he nodded to the kitchen “So, er, what happened to the handle?” Your eyes widened at the forgotten activity “Oh right, I may have broken it earlier and I was going to fix it I swear, I guess I just got so carried away with everything else.”</p><p>“Wha-No way babe, did you clean up the whole apartment?” He looked so amazed by such an ordinary thing, you smiled sheepishly. Ben hugged you again much quicker this time before holding you at arm’s length “Babe that’s awesome”</p><p>“It is?” You questioned, he glanced at you as if you were mocking him “Of course it is, I know I wouldn’t do it.” You laughed flicking his nose “Of course you find it amazing because you never clean up the apartment.” Ben rolled his eyes, smiling heavily, “Erm, yes I do. I take out the trash sometimes.” You laughed uncontrollably, you were so glad that Ben was back he always made you laugh; all the bad things that happened to you seemed to fade away.</p><p>“Oh yeah! Babe, I brought Chinese home.” Your eyes grew from surprise, you hit his arm before dashing to the kitchen “You should have said that sooner, c'mon it’s going to get cold.” Ben laughed and looked around the room, he noticed your figure coming towards him with some plates and said Chinese bag. He pointed to the shelf over his shoulder<br/>“Hey, didn’t we used to have a vase on that shelf?” You looked up at him worriedly “Nope.” You kissed his cheek in hopes he’d forget it, the smile and shine in his eyes told you he did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>